Wicked Nine
The Wicked Nine are a group of 9 magical objects that appear in the animated series Sofia the First. They are nine objects that belonged to nine Disney Villains. The Wicked Nine are nine magic objects that belonged to the none of the most devious of Disney villains. It is said if they're brought together, they will unleash unimaginable power. It is because of this the Protectors scattered the nine objects all over the Ever Realm. The imprisoned spirit inside the Locket of Vor is the only one who knows where they all are. After Prisma got the Locket, she set out to obtain these nine objects so she can regain her powers as a Crystal master and get her revenge. History ''The Mystic Isles: The Falcon's Eye'' Prisma got a strangling named Twitch the Locket of Vor from it's safe. After she got it, the spirit told about the Wicked Nine and how they'll she restore her powers as a Crystal master. The spirit said the first one she needed to find was the falcon's eye hidden in Shan Yu's sword in Wei-Ling. Prisma couldn't leave her cell so she sent Twitch to retrieve it. Twitch managed to the gem from the sword and tried to escape, but was stopped Sofia and her friends. They get the Falcon's Eye from him, however Twitch steals Sofia’s Necessi-Key and takes it back to Prisma, allowing her to escape. Sofia and Chrysta took the Falcon's Eye to protectors for safe keeping. ''In Cedric We Trust'' Prisma finally manages to acquire one of the Wicked Nine. The Evil Queen's Crown, which is being displayed at the Dunwiddie Museum, and which has the power to create devastating blasts of lightning if light is shone through it in a specific way. ''Return to Merroway Cove'' Aware of Prisma's hunt for the Wicked Nine, Protectors are dispatched all over the Ever Realm to locate the remaining pieces and return them to the Mystic Isles for safekeeping. Nerissa, a mermaid Protector, is sent to Merroway Cove to find Ursula's Necklace, which is hidden in the Kelp Forest. Though complicated by a rogue sea twister, Nerissa manages to get the necklace with Sofia's help and takes it back to the Mystic Isles. ''Forever Royal'' By the series finale, the Protectors have managed to find and recover all of the Wicked Nine, retrieving the crown from Prisma somehow and locking them all away in a secure room. However, Prisma manages to get inside and begins the ritual necessary to absorb their power. Sofia and the Protectors interrupt the ritual, however, and the Wicked Nine items fall to the ground and apparently disintegrate. It is revealed not long afterwards that the ritual in fact freed Vor from the Locket, and that the Wicked Nine all contained fragments of her ring, the source of her dark power. With the fragments reformed into her ring, Vor then takes over Prisma's body and reasserts her corporeal form. The Items The Wicked Nine are as followed: *'Jafar's Snake Staff' *'Maleficent's Staff' (the Spinning Wheel's spindle) *'Ursula's Necklace' *'Mor'du’s Claw' *'The Sword of Shan Yu' (the Falcon’s Eye) *'Dr. Facilier’s Hat' *'Lady Tremaine’s Key' *'Mother Gothel’s Magical Golden Flower' *'The Evil Queen’s Crown and Heart Box' Gallery Jafar's Snake Staff.jpg|Jafar's Snake Staff Maleficent's Staff.jpg|Maleficent's Staff Ursula's Necklace.jpg|Ursula's Necklace Mor'du claw.jpg|Mor'du’s Claw The Sword of Shan Yu.jpg|Sword of Shan Yu Dr. Facilier's Hat.jpg|Dr. Facilier's Hat The Heart Box.jpg|Heart Box Mother Gothel’s Magical Golden Flower.jpg|Mother Gothel’s Magical Golden Flower Lady Tremaine’s Key.jpg|Lady Tremaine’s Key Trivia *These nine items belonged to the Disney Villains who are enemies of the Disney Princesses that were summoned by the Amulet of Avalor. Category:Villainous Tools and Other Items Category:Magic Category:Elementals Category:Villainous Symbolism Category:Weapons